One problem associated with tracking objects or airborne targets (e.g., missiles, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), and the like) is finding the direction of arrival (DOA) in 3D space (azimuth and elevation) of a signal using linear arrays of sensors. Since linear arrays are one dimensional, they can only provide “cone angles.” The angle calculated is ambiguous about the axis of the array.
This problem may be solved using a second array (typically orthogonal to the first but not necessarily) to resolve angle ambiguities. However, this solution requires additional hardware, typically a second array and associated components, which translates to higher cost and additional space requirements. In space restricted environments such as a ship, the addition of a second array often is not possible.
Alternative systems and methods for direction finding using a single one dimensional sensor array is desired.